Ouran meets again!
by Manga-Anime4ever
Summary: It had been 10 years since the host club had last seen each other, and tamaki was lonly so the he call up the club to get back together!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff ok. Nothing I just love it a lot and think they should make more books and more of the anime. **_

_*****__**note: this is based somewhat on the anime but more on the manga but if you haven't read the manga I don't think it has any spoolers **_

It had been 10 years since the host club had last seen each other. And every thing was nice. Kyoya had become the successor to his family and surpassed his older brothers. Hunny and Mori saw each other constantly at the dojo (they also were the successors). The Hitachiin twin had made there own clothing line called 'which is which' it is very popular among siblings. Tamaki Suoh had by default became the successor to his father because no other company knew how to deal with him. But he often visited the preschool at Ouran. And last but not least Haruhi Fujioka had become a great and very successful lawyer and had moved out of the apartment into a house of her own. Now Tamaki being the loveable nut case he is, he was not happy that none of them kept in touch. So he thought _When in Rome do as the Romans do _So he set up a 'Host club reunion' were not only the host but also the regular guest would come together.

**-When Hunny/Mori got the message -**

"OK every one take 5 then will get back." Hunny said to his top karate class. And went to his office for a quick little look at Usa-chan. Ever since he graduated Ouran he had not really been able to carry Usa-chan around. He sat at his desk with Usa-chan and ate some cake he grew a bit taller but all the same he was still Hunny size. While he was reaching for his second piece of cake he noticed a envelope with cute flowers and bunnies on it.

"Takashi! Give your judo class a break I've got to show you something!" form down the hall Hunny heard a soft "Mmmm." After a couple seconds Mori entered the room.

"What is it Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Tama-Chan sent us a letter! Tama-Chan sent us a letter!" Hunny was jumping up and down in his chair. "There having a host club reunion! We were invited! Can we go! can we go!"

"Mitsukuni your old enough to decide yourself." Mori said reading the letter.

"Ok then I'm going and your going too! You are aren't you Takashi?" he looked up with eyes of a 10 year old.

"Mmmm."

**-When Kyoya got the message-**

"Master Kyoya there is a package for you." a servant entered the room with a thin rectangular box.

"Who is it form?" Kyoya said not looking up from his paperwork.

"From a mister Suoh sir." the servant said while placing the box on the desk.

"Suoh?" he dropped his papers. "Tamaki Suoh? What does the idiot want now after ten years." He picked up the box with a devilish grin _**(the dark lord reborn) **_"I might as well open it. You can leave."

"Yes sir." the servant said as he left the room. Kyoya shook the box a couple times then cut through the tape. Inside was a black book with a note attached.

_Drear Kyoya_

_Hi, it's Tamaki. Been a while hasn't it. Well I was walking around the school as you might have heard I succeeded my father. And I thought I would stop by music room 3. Believe it or not but no one has used it since we graduated. And on the sofa I found this. And I believe it's yours. Any way back to my point. Since the music room is not being used I thought we might have a reunion for the host club with guest and every thing. You should come and do let our guest know I believe that what this note book was for._

_-Your best friend _

_Tamaki Suoh _

"That idiot with his crazy ideas. Does he think I'll have time for this?" he looked at the note a bit longer and pulled out his cell phone with a sigh then dialed a number. "Excuse me Ms. Jima clear my schedule for next week."

**-When Hikaru and Karou got the message-**

"Hey Karou come over here we got an strange order." Hikaru said as he looked at the e-mail sent by kingly-kingOuranUnion (-not real)

"Wow Hikaru your right. It looks like and order for 7 Ouran high school uniforms." after a short moment they both stated laughing and in unison said "It's milord it has to be him _hahahahahahaha_ He even go every one's measurements Hunny, Mori, Kyoya, ours, His own and" there was a short pause then Karou spoke in a soft voice. "And Haruhi. Hikaru what are they for?"

"Milord says it for a reunion." Hikaru replied while rolling his eyes. "Should we go?"

"Yeah sure it might be some fun to pick on Tamaki again. We should get our new employee to work on them too." the both of them started to crack up again

**-When Haruhi got the message-**

"Man I missed the sale they had on carrots darn it. Oh well it's good to be home." She sighed and sat on the sofa in her living room. "Well mom I've done it I have become a great lawyer just like you." she said to herself as she looked at the ceiling. She pulled up her laptop to work on a case when the phone rang. She grabbed it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is the Haruhi Fujioka." a very official very familiar voice said.

"Yes, Listen if you need a lawyer please contact the court first and-" she was cut of by squealing from the other line.

"Oh Haruhi you sound so official I never new you became a lawyer!" Said the very unofficial voice the very very familiar voice.

"Who is this?" Haruhi asked very questioning.

"Don't you remember you father's voice it only been… 10 years right?" said the oh so very familiar voice.

"Sempi! How did you get my number! Damn rich people I'll have to move!" she started to freak out.

"Oh come on Haruhi one I'm not you sempi any more and two is it such a big deal that I know where you live?"

"Yes! Yes it is!" why did you call my house!"

"Well Haruhi considering none of you ever did bother to keep in touch I took it upon myself to bring us all together!" Tamaki said as if he was in high school again.

"When you say every one do you mean the host club right?" even the thought of seeing the host club members made her head throb.

"No silly. The guest are going to visit too!" He said.

"But Tamaki most of them are married now who in the world will want to visit. And if you forgot I'm a girl." She said reviling the faults in his plan.

"Oh. Well you graduated a boy so that won't really matter. And well um well about the marriage no one in the host club got married since high school and Kyoya already informed me of the guest that would be there." he said in reply. "Will you be there?"

"Do I have a choice?" she said with a sigh "I guess I could go but I'm not spending any money!" after she spoke there was a loud happy scream then the line went dead.

**-At the music room-**

It had been 13 years since that fateful day Haruhi entered music room 3 and found the infamous host club. Know after 10 year she would be back again. For some reason she felt somewhat happy. Even though she new it would not be a walk in the park. She had no idea what to wear and she worked late today so she was still in her work clothes she figured it was ok. When she entered several voices greeted her.

"HARUHI!" They all screamed.

"It seems you are late as always Haruhi." Said the demon king.

"Hi Kyoya nice to see you to." sarcastically. Over his shoulder she saw Tamaki. "Hi sempi." At first he looked happy that she remembered him but then he heard what she called him and sat in his corner.

"So Haruhi how is life as a commoner?" Said two similar voices. "Can you still tell us apart?"

"Yeah that one is Hikaru and this one is Karou." She pointed as if it was no big deal. But the moment she finished they grabbed her in a giant hug.

"Yep milord this is defiantly Haruhi." they said to Tamaki who was sorting through the bags and paid no mind.

"Haru-Chan do you remember me? Do you?" said a voice that was still cute as ever.

"Of course Hunny how could I forget you. And if you here I'm guessing that Mori holding your bunny." She said looking around Hunny. "Hi Mori."

"Hi." he said back.

"Um Kyoya is sempi O.k." She asked him.

"He's fine I think he is just in shock of being called sempi after so long." He grinned. "Go talk to him."

"Hi sem- I mean Tamaki. It's been a while." She said. He looked her in the eyes and jumped for joy.

"Oh, Haruhi I cant stay made at you, your just to cute." He held her tight in his arms. "Daddy's happy to see his little girl again." There was a short pause then haruhi pushed Tamaki away. "Haruhi are you o.k."

"I'm *sniff* fine it's just." she collapsed on the couch crying. The Kyoya stepped in.

"Haruhi's Dad died one month ago." He said and pushed his glasses up.

"You mean Ranka-Chan is bye bye." Hunny said really quite with a few tears going down his face.

"Haruhi I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Tamaki said. And when he tried to put his hand on her shoulder she slapped it.

"Here Haruhi you ca hold Usa-Chan." Hunny went to go place his bun-bun by Haruhi but she pushed him one the floor. "No! Usa-chan! Takashi Haruhi must really be upset." Hunny said picking up his bun-bun from the floor.

"Mm" said Mori in reply. They stood there and let Haruhi cry for a bit because there was nothing they could do. After a minute or two she stopped.

"I'm sorry *sniff* it was just really strange to here those words again I never really got to *sniff* see him after law school." She said as she wiped away the last few tears form her face. "I'm ok now really." haruhi said with a smile as she looked at them. They gave her a big group hug and got ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff ok. Nothing I just love it a lot and think they should make more books and more of the anime. **_

_*****__**note: this is based somewhat on the anime but more on the manga but if you haven't read the manga I don't think it has any spoolers **_

**-in front of the music room 3-**

Renge was the first one at the front door and boy was she excited. "Finally the yoia love between Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins continue." she whispered to Momoka (the former vice class president).

"Are you sure He is going to be here?" she asked "But if he is my husband Kazukiyo (former class president) wants me to tell him thank you, he would have been here himself but he couldn't stand being scared by the twins ever again." She said with a smile and look at the door.

"From the information I gathered I can most defiantly say Haruhi Fujioka is inside that building." said Ayame from behind.

"Where did you get that information form?" Renge asked.

" Hello ladies are you waiting to reencounter the host club too." said a creep hooded being.

"Nekozawa!" they screamed.

"Wait … did you just say Haruhi Fujioka was in that building!" a out of breath man asked.

"Yes, he most likely is." Ayame said most please with herself. Renge stared at the man for a bit and then declared with pleaser "Ritsu Kasanoda also known by the host club as Casanova or Bossa Nova."

"Yeah Renge glad you remembered me." he said wowed.

"How couldn't I those eyes are still as creepy as ever." Ritsu fell to the ground defeated. They all stared at him. After a few moments a university student walked by.

"Excuse me this is a high school not some old flocks home get lost grandma" The student said a he pushed Renge.

"Who you calling Grandma kid!" She screamed. I'll teach you!" Renge laughed her evil laughed as she closed in on the student.

"Wait? Are you Renge? The so called manager of the host club?" the kid said not worried at all.

"Yeah who wants to know?" she was still really pissed.

"I do! I'm Shiro Takaoji! 4th year university!"

"Oh hi Shiro. Are you here to see the host club again too." said another guest (most likely one of the ones he stole from Tamaki.) "I've heard that even Haruhi is going to be there!"

"Wait you mean the Homo cross dresser. I might stop by later I have a class." He said and as he walked away he mumbled to himself "that jerk 'king' still hasn't taken me to the amusement park."

"When is it going to open! The suspense is killing me." Renge said.

"Excuse me coming through employee of the Hitachiin company I have to fix something move please!" Said a strangely Tan girl. "Move!"

"I'm sorry but no one is allowed in until the host club opens the door!" Renge said pushing the door closed.

"Hey listen I made the uniforms I should be allowed inside to fix them!" the girl screamed. After a moment the twins said from inside.

"It ok Mei we fixed it. You just wait out there."

"They drive me crazy sometimes." Mei said. And sat down in a chair to catch her breath.

"Quite every one, there going to open up any second!"

And at that moment the door open to the host club.

"Welcome back everyone Its so good to see you again sorry to keep you waiting." the club said in unison with smiling faces. Of course Tamaki was in full king mode.

"Welcome back my princesses but now some of you are Queens now aren't you." He said in a smooth velvet voice.

"Oh Tamaki!" 3 girls swooned so longing for this moment again.

"Wow." Haruhi said "A lot of people came back some even though they are married."

"Well Haruhi that's because you guys helped our bonds as a couple." Kanako Kasugazaki said. (She is the lady who was Haruhi's first kiss because Tamaki pushed Haruhi.)

"Yeah, Haruhi if it was not for you Kazukiyo (former class president) would have never had the gust to confess to me."

"Kanako, Momoka! You came to." Haruhi said amazed. The with a smile to the side she added "It's so good to see you."

"Hey um… Haruhi long time no see." Said Kasanoda.

"Casanova its nice to see you again." haruhi waved and smiled towards him.

"Casa-nova!" Said 3 unmistakable unhappy voices. "Kyoya!" Tamaki walked over to him and in a whisper said "What is he doing here."

"Well" Kyoya replied "You see, you said to invite all the regular costumers and Kasanoda was one of Haruhi's regular costumers." He walked away with his black note book. Tamaki walked Back to his guest still pretty upset.

"I'm back my princesses. Sorry to keep you waiting." Tamaki said, but he was surprised to see what was sitting in his seat. "You!"

"What's the matter king. Still not good enough for your guest?" Shiro said sipping Tamaki's tea.

"Shiro I thought you had class." said a guest.

"I did but the teacher was sick and it was a study hall so I was free to come here."

Tamaki was outraged. "Why you little! I'll I'll.."

"Would you like me to put a curse on him Tamaki? It been a long time since I did one of those." Nekozawa said from behind. Tamaki passed out on the ground scared out of his mind.

"Mommy, Daddy needs your help come quick!" Kyoya paid no mind to Tamaki's request "Mommy dearest." And with a sigh Kyoya replied

"You said to invite every one." And went back to work.

"Yeah Tamaki Reiko Kanazuki is Here too." Hunny said (Reiko Kanazuki is the girl from the black magic club that loves Hunny.)

"Hello Mr. Souh It's good to see you well. We all know that can change quiet swiftly." Reiko greeted him.

"Takashi you remember Reiko-Chan right!" Hunny said to Mori before He shoved a piece of cake in his mouth. Mori nodded his head and went back to his guests. Haruhi thought to herself looking around _This is just like it was 10 years ago. They really will never grow up. I don't even think Hunny grew an inch. _But her thoughts were interrupted.

"This poor madden after 10 years she is still stuck with this horrible look. You monsters. Chizuru Maihara, Hinako Tsuwabuki. Don't you believe this is a terrible disgrace."

"Yes lady Benio." The two of them said.

"No you guys again seriously Kyoya you can't say you invited the Zuka club." The twins said quite annoyed with the Zuka club's intrusion

"No actually I didn't. I'm sorry ladies this is a privet party for host club members and guest only." And with a clap of Kyoya's hands a group of guard came and took them off. After that the rest of the night went smoothly. Well with the host club thing never go too smoothly but you know what I mean. After all the guest left Haruhi thought it would be a nice chance to leave herself. "Well Guys its been somewhat nice o see you but I'm going to have to leave now."

"No your not." The twins said grabbing her by her arms and dragged her back. "We have not gotten to talk to you in 10 years and you expect us just to let you leave like that not so fast." then Karou added. "Hey milord! Don't you think it would be a good idea to go out to eat."

"Yeah Tama-Chan can we? Takashi and I are free." Mori nodded in agreement to Hunny's statement.

"I don't see why not I already cleared my schedule Just incase the host thing too longer then needed." Kyoya said as he put his stuff away. "And I'm sure Haruhi would be glad to go to a good sushi place with fancy tuna."

"Fancy Tuna?" Haruhi thought to herself.

"Good thinking Kyoya. Haruhi can't help but go now." Tamaki said triumphant.

"Not so fast Tamaki. Have you forgotten? I'm a lawyer now and one of my first cases was with a sushi place. Now I get free fancy tuna there once a week." Haruhi Said with a smirk. "So you can't make me go any where." Tamaki sat it his old corner and sulked a bit. "Come on Tamaki. You puppy face is no longer effects me sorry." He sat some more. " Well, Bye now."

"Wait, Haruhi. What was the name of that restaurant." Kyoya said staring ad the laptop he was typing on.

"Um, It's called…" Haruhi stuttered a bit.

"You're a terrible liar Haruhi." Hikaru said. Karou added "It's not nice to do that to your friends."

"Haru-Chan don' you want to eat cake with me again?" Hunny commented.

"Fine I'll go I'll go. You all drive me crazy some times." Haruhi said as she sat on the couch. Tamaki jumped for joy.

"Hikaru, Karou You know what to do right?" Tamaki turned to them.

"We sure do. Mei, We need you to do something for us!" The twins called out the door to Mei who had passed out in the chair.

"What? What do you guys want!" She said.

"We need you to make a dress for Haruhi." Karou said. "One that looks like this." Hikaru added.

"Oh, Hi Haruhi I didn't know you were here how are you?" Mei said to her.

"Me, I'm fine. Just let me see that picture before I allow this."

"No don't show it to her." The twins said. "Were board. We want to see her worry as you go into the back room to make it."

"You know what I'm tried of arguing." She said as she took the picture her sewing box and left in to the back room.

**-A few Hours later- **

"This is not as bad as I thought it would be." Haruhi admitted. "I thought it would be this big ruffled mess." She added as she walked out of the dressing room set up for her.

"Haruhi that's insulting. As Hitachiin air we must take our job seriously. If someone saw you in a ruffled mess what do you think they would think of us?" The twins said.

"I never thought of it that way. I guess I misjudged you. Maybe you guys have grown up a bit." She admitted.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." The twins said as there heads turned to Tamaki. His eye were staring at her in awe.

"Da ja vue." Tamaki whispered to himself. As he realized that was the dress she wore when they helped the host hopper.

"Haru-Chan, Lets go!" Hunny said and grabbed Haruhi's hand and they were off.


End file.
